This invention relates to glue traps which use a non-drying very sticky adhesive for trapping insects, vermin and rodents such as cockroaches, rats and mice. Glue traps of this nature are well known in the art and are available in many different forms for different applications.
The present invention is more particularly concerned with a type of glue trap which is in the form of a shallow tray having an interior glue layer in the bottom of the tray and which is used particularly for catching mice. Thus, in use, the tray is placed, for example, on the floor of an infested area and when a mouse steps into the tray it is trapped in the glue, which may be impregnated with a scent or the like to attract mice.
Known glue trays of the above kind are commonly made of a plastic material, filled with the glue and packaged, in multiples, in a chipboard or other box. In use, a consumer must remove the trays from the box, dispose of the box and also of the trays after they have been used. Because the trays are made of plastic, they have a long life cycle in a landfill or dump. Also, the tray design, with its side walls and, in some cases, top flange, makes it difficult for a rodent or insect to climb into the tray.